operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BrandonLane/Brandon's Adaptability Diary
Hey, my Brandon fans! This weeks theme was..............Adaptability! A very scary week. I would have to say I was terrifed of this week overall. When Robert announced our theme, I was iffy. I know that this is a challengeable theme. When we were told we were singing Part Of Your World, I flipped! It was an embarassing week, I struggled with handling all of this. So as we sat in the choir room, I couldn't figure out who the mentor was! Like nobody really knew it would be.....Blake! I couldn't believe I was seeing season two's winner! I wanted to cry, he's forty ways of sexy! I didn't realized what his plans were for this homework assignment, so I thought this could go well. I was suprised Blake made of dress up like mermaids and mermen. I wasn't comfortable dressing up like a half naked man, half fish. When poor Leyla went first, she got a bucket of water dumped on her! I felt bad for her, that was so shocking, and she let out one of her naughty words! I hated when the water hit me, it was freezing! I was happy for Rosette's win, she really did pull through the HWA more than we did, I was just jealous she got a one-on-one session with Blake! When Blake said that our song was Friday by Rebecca Black, I just wanted to laugh. That isn't a good song at all! Even though that turned out to be fake..... We went to choreography, only to later find out that the dances we were taught, weren't even real! The vocal booth was interesting, we found out about how none of the stuff we learned was real! It turned out our song was Shark in the Water! I love that song, so I had a feeling I would rock it. Turned out, I didn't. I didn't do so well in the booth, and that was humiliating for me. I always try so hard to impress Nikki in the booth! On the set, we learned we would be playing talents we didn't have. And for some, not even normal ones! All of us did an interesting performance that week. We all had our problems really. So in the end, the mentors were really going to have to think through which three us of were the worst. In the reveal of the bottom three I was really nervous. Now that I've been in the bottom, I didn't want to go back. I couldn't fathom being in the bottom again. Luckily, it wasn't me. But I did feel bad for everyone in the bottom. After everything they had to go through, I was relieved to be safe. It was kind of fun to watch them peform, it's something we don't usually get to see. In the end, it sadly was Ella to leave. As always, we sung back-up to her reindition of''' Keep Holding On'. It was sad, but that made me one step closer to my dreams of being on Glee. Tune in next week to get ''Theatrical. Category:Blog posts